1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a centrifugal impeller/propeller pump system and more particularly pertains to pumping liquids with suspended solids in a safe, efficient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pump systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, pump systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of pumping liquids through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,942,448 issued Sep. 13, 2005 to Pemberton relates to a Pump. U.S. Pat. No. 6,878,280 issued Apr. 12, 2005 to McDowell relates to Wastewater Clarification Methods and Apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,858,228 issued Jan. 12, 1999 to Turchetti relates to a Separation Filter with Turbine Generating Controlled Turbulence for Solids Suspended in Liquids. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,812 issued Oct. 19, 1993 to Staples relates to a Tank Cleaning Method and Apparatus.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a centrifugal impeller/propeller pump system that allows for pumping liquids with suspended solids in a safe, efficient and economical manner.
In this respect, the centrifugal impeller/propeller pump system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of pumping liquids with suspended solids in a safe, efficient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved centrifugal impeller/propeller pump system which can be used for pumping liquids with suspended solids in a safe, efficient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.